When Rivals Unite
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: When Daisy is captured by Bowser, Luigi and Waluigi, active rivals, make a temporary teamup in order to save her. Will they be able to get along and save Daisy, or will Bowser finally get away with his scheme? CHAPTER 5 AND 6 ARE NOW UP! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**When Rivals Unite  
**By Sonic 2

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo, or any Mario games; everything in this fanfic, except the plot, belongs to Nintendo.

**Author's Note**:Hi, I hope you like this story. Luigi Number 1 is barely helping in this, just so y'know. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Unitement**

One day, like any old day (well… almost like any old day), Waluigi was watching TV when he heard, "Mail call!" He went to go get the mail.

When he came back in, he heard on the TV, "The latest news! Today, something bad happened: Princess Daisy was kidnapped early in the morning by an unknown person."

Waluigi dropped the mail on the floor. He didn't hear the rest of what the news reporter said—he was too shocked at finding out that Daisy had been captured!

"Waluigi, make me my food!" ordered Wario from a different room.

Waluigi ran out the door, not hearing or caring what his brother had said. He didn't know where to go, but he wanted to be doing _something_ instead if just sitting in his house.

Waluigi bumped into Luigi. "What are you doing here? And why do you look so guilty?" demanded the green plumber angrily. He had also heard the news report. "Oh, I get it! _You_ kidnapped Daisy!"

"No, I didn't! I was just looking for her," Waluigi replied.

"Oh, sure I believe you. _Really_, I do," said Luigi sarcastically.

"Now listen, I do _NOT_ know where she is!" said Waluigi, getting angry himself. Before he could say anything else, however, he was interrupted by a growling voice.

"Oh, boys!" called the voice. "_I_ know where she is." The disagreeable pair turned to see… Bowser, hovering in his Clown Coptor! The Koopa King went on now that he had their full attention. "But if you want her, you'll have to follow me!"

Before Waluigi or Luigi could answer, Bowser took off, flying at a fast rate. Waluigi and Luigi had no choice but to follow.

"I told you I didn't do it," Waluigi said to Luigi as they ran behind Bowser.

"Yeah, well… I was wrong for this _once_," Luigi admitted.

"You're _always_ wrong," Waluigi retorted.

"Whatever."

There was a brief pause in the conversation as the two concentrated on catching up with Bowser.

After a minute, Luigi said (more to himself than to Waluigi), "I'm sick and tired of Bowser's—_wheeze_—games. He's up to something…"

"Well, whaddaya think _I _am? Happy and having fun when my legs kill?" replied Waluigi in annoyance.

Luigi didn't answer.

The two continued to follow Bowser until the Koopa King finally stopped at his castle. Without a word to the two followers, he flew up to a tall tower and entered in from there.

"I_ knew _he was up to something. So, he must be the one who captured Daisy! Kinda' strange how he led us here, but…" Luigi said, shrugging. "His castle changed a lot," he added as an afterthought.

"Ohhhh, you're scaaaaared!" Waluigi accused in a taunting voice.

"No, now let's get inside at stop wasting our time yappin'," said the green-clad plumber.

"All right, all right," said Waluigi. "I guess Bowser isn't gonna be so kind as to escort us through… I wanna know how we're gonna get past these gates!"

Waluigi began shaking the gates that led into Bowser's Castle, thinking of nothing else to do. Luigi watched him with a bored look on his face.

Waluigi started shaking them more furiously. He stopped shaking them after a minute longer, full of frustration. Taking a few steps backwards, he prepared to charge them, not noticing Luigi.

With a silent, condescending sigh, Luigi waltzed over to a small, red button to the side of the gates and pressed it… just as Waluigi began a headlong charge! Waluigi saw the gates opening after Luigi pressed the button, but he couldn't stop himself.

_BANG! _

He collided with a wall inside Bowser's Castle. Waluigi danced around in pain, stars flying around his head. "Mommy!" After a few steps, he fell face-down on the floor.

Luigi walked up to Waluigi's limp form. "Next time, use your brain. Now c'mon, we need to save Daisy!"

After Waluigi had recovered, the two continued on into Bowser's Castle.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**When Rivals Unite  
**By Sonic 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo, or any Mario games; everything in this fanfic, except the plot, belongs to Nintendo.

**Authors note**: As I said Luigi number 1 is barely helping with this story.

Waluigi and Luigi climbed the last stair of the castles stair case. They were dead tired of killing enemies and walking up stairs.

"Hoof, Luigi there's a freaking enemy right there and I am not going to kill it!" stated Waluigi.

"Well tough luck, I'm not your babysitter for crying out loud get up and do something yourself for a change!" said Luigi.

"Yeah okay let me call Daisy to kill it since you can't!" yelled Waluigi.

"Oh yeah you call Daisy right from Bowser clutches and she kills it!" said Luigi back at Waluigi.

Just then Bowser opened the giant door at the end of the room.

"Hey, shut up and get in here I'm starving to death!" yelled Bowser, while closing the door.

"Well you heard fatso let's go stick." said Waluigi.

"Well at least I'm not a spider." Luigi said well jumping on the enemy.

They walked up to the door stopped for a second then pushed it open. Bowser was still in his Clown Copter and was high above them so they couldn't attack him. He was holding Daisy in is claws she was gagged with a apple.

"Well, well if it isn't Luigi and Waluigi." said Bowser as he started to fall to the floor he didn't know his weight was making him fall slowly.

"Ya know Bowser I think you should shut your big fat mouth AND LAY OFF THE FOOD!" said Waluigi.

"Yeah for once I agree with this thing…" said Luigi.

"Just shut your mouths for a second. Now that you are here I want you to give me Mario and Peach" said Bowser. Annoyed by the all the insults and still not knowing he was going down to the floor slowly.

"Well some ones cranky today." Waluigi stated "And what do you mean give you Peach and Mario?"

"Yeah my thought exactly." said Luigi.

"If you don't I'll kill Daisy!" said Bowser.

Waluigi and Luigi stood there wondering what to do. If they handed over Peach and Mario he would probably kill Mario and hide Peach where no one would ever find her.

"Well what do you two say?" asked Bowser, trying to pressure them into a decision.

"Well, I hate too say it Bowser but your touching the ground." said Luigi.

"Huh?" said Bowser looking down.

Just then Luigi and Waluigi jumped on him, Bowser let go of Daisy for a spilt second but quickly grabbed her again.

"Well it's time to get out the Ultra Clown Copter!" said Bowser.

Just then a sales toad jumped out of nowhere.

"The Ultra Clown Copter can go longer with less fuel and can carry more weight."

Waluigi and Luigi looked puzzled as the sales toad jumped into thin air and disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever back to the point I have to go but you can have some fun getting your butts whipped by Kammy Koopa. Kammy where are you?" asked Bowser.

"Right here you're Grouchiness." said Kammy Koopa.

"Yeah, well I have to go to Rogueport deal with these guys NOW!!" yelled Bowser.

"Right your fatness…….oh no." said Kammy Koopa.

"What was that miss comedian?" said Bowser.

"Nothing… I'll deal with them Bowser." said Kammy Koopa.

"Good bye then." said Bowser and then floated off.

"What now?" asked Waluigi.

"Don't ask me spider…" Luigi said back.

_**To Be Continued……**_


	3. Chapter 3

**When Rivals Unite**

**By Sonic2**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any places or characters and anything else in this but the plot is Nintendo Inc's property.

The battle went on for awhile, Waluigi and Luigi couldn't do anything to Kammy Koopa who was high off the ground floating on her broom, so they couldn't jump on her. She put a spell on the door so it wouldn't open. And her magic attacks were powerful.

"Why don't you just give up, stinkers, there's no way you can hurt me," said Kammy Koopa while firing another magic attack at them.

"This is the same type of magic attack she used on Twink," said Luigi.

"That's it, I've had enough of this," Waluigi said.

He quickly grabbed Luigi and swung him in circles around his body so fast that when he let go, he hit Kammy Koopa to the floor. Kammy and Luigi lay on the ground, Luigi conscious and Kammy unconscious.

"What was that?" Luigi asked, still on the floor.

"Well, what else could I do?" asked Waluigi.

"Well, how 'bout next time I pick you up and throw you like a maniac!" yelled Luigi, "Oh look there's an enemy, let me pick up Luigi and throw him so that I don't get hurt," said Luigi, in an imitation of Waluigi's voice.

Waluigi did not reply but jumped on Kammy Koopa's broom.

"Well, it looks like you'll be taking the long way down, see ya!" yelled Waluigi.

Waluigi, not knowing how to steer it, was flying all around the room.

"WHAAAAAAAATT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO whew OH NOOOOOOOOO NOT THE WALL!" screamed Waluigi.

Waluigi went smack right into the wall, Luigi looked at him.

"That's what you get for throwing me," said Luigi, "This is going to be one of my favorite memories: you flying around on a broom screaming," said Luigi He then started imitating Waluigi's voice again. "NOOOOO YYAAAAHHHH MOMMY OH MY GOSH NOT THE WALL!!!!!"

"Oh shut up!" yelled Waluigi as he got up off the floor. "You would've killed yourself flying that thing," Waluigi said, annoyed at Luigi.

"Yeah right," said Luigi back.

Just then, Kammy Koopa's spell on the door broke, making a loud noise that sounded like something hitting the ground.

"Well, I guess we can go," stated Luigi.

"Yeah…. All the way down every freaking step to the ground," said Waluigi as they started the long journey down.

**_5 hours later….._**

"Finally, we're out of the worst place in the WORLD!" said Waluigi.

"Yeah, finally, you'll stop looking out windows and screaming like a girl," said Luigi, happy to be out as well.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who freaked every time the slightest noise came from the floor," said Waluigi.

They reached Toad Town and entered the main plaza. Waluigi was babbling about a lot of stuff.

"Oh, be quiet for a second so I can think," said Luigi. "I guess we'd better go to Rogueport after Bowser. So we'd go east from here," said Luigi, thinking aloud.

"No, let's go get drunk," said Waluigi sarcastically.

"I was talking to myself," said Luigi.

"Oh, so you're a schizophrenic, huhhhhh," said Waluigi in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, okay, I talk to myself aloud and now I'm a schizophrenic. Right," said Luigi.

"Yup," said Waluigi jokingly.

"You are weird," said Luigi.

After walking through the main Plaza, they were at the docks, looking for the boat that goes to Rogueport.

"Ah, there it is," said Waluigi pointing at the best boat there.

Luigi and Waluigi went to the front of the boat where the captain was.

"Hi, could we get a ride to Rogueport?" asked the green plumber.

The captain was a male toad with green spots on his head.

"Oh my, you're Luigi!!! I'm your biggest fan!" said the toad, a little overexcited. "Could I have your autograph?" he asked, almost praying he'd say yes.

"Why, sure," said Luigi, a little embarrassed.

Luigi handed him a piece of paper from his notebook.

"There you go," Luigi said, happy to have a fan of his own.

"Oh, thanks a lot, I am your biggest fan," he said happily.

"Well hurray for you," said Waluigi.

"Oh, I didn't even notice you, Who are you?" asked the toad.

Waluigi stood there with his mouth open.

"Did you say something about needing a ride to Rogueport?" the toad asked.

"I'm Waluigi and you're about too get i……."

Luigi interrupted him.

"Yeah, we do need a ride," said Luigi.

"Lucky for you we're about to leave," said the toad as he let them get on.

"Thanks. Sorry about him, he's a little hyper," said Luigi, almost laughing.

Waluigi stood there and muttered something under his breath.

Then the boat took off and they started for Rogueport.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**When Rivals Unite**

**By Sonic2**

**Chapter 4**

The boat drew close to Rogueport after a few days of long travel.

"Sirs we're about to arrive at Rogueport," said the male toad captain.

Waluigi was a little seasick and impatient too get off the boat.

"You're going too slow outta the way I'll get us there!" yelled Waluigi as he grabbed the steering wheel

"Don't you're gonna kill us all!" screamed Luigi as Waluigi turned the steering wheel way too fast.

The boat went around in circles not moving out of the place it was in. Waluigi grabbed the steering wheel and was barley hanging on. Luigi grabbed the pole that the sails were on.

The toad tried to grab the pole as well but missed flying back Luigi grabbed his hand. Waluigi's

Weight made the steering wheel stop after a minute or so the boat stopped.

"Don't ever do that again spider!" yelled Luigi, as he let go of the toad.

"Well I can't take this I'm getting seasick," said Waluigi.

"You saved me, oh thank you I'm not ready to die," said the toad.

"It was nothing," said Luigi, ignoring Waluigi.

Waluigi didn't really say anything the rest of the ride.

"Well we're here Luigi," the toad captain said.

"Yeah thanks for the ride sorry about him," said Luigi as they walked off

"No problem we always come here anyway," yelled the toad right before they left the dock area.

Luigi and Waluigi wandered around the main plaza for a while not knowing what too do.

"Well maybe we should go to the inn for the night," said Luigi.

"Yeah good idea," agreed Waluigi.

They went through the Cha cola cola bar to the inn upstairs there were two beds there. Paying the innkeeper they went too bed not knowing what lay ahead of them.

Under Rogueport in the sewers Bowser stood in the bar as the witch Kammy Koopa appeared in the doorway.

"Kammy did you deal with those idiots?" asked Bowser, in one of his bad moods.

"Well your Nastiness I had a little trouble w..." she was interrupted by Bowser.

"You didn't capture them," asked Bowser, starting to get even angry.

"Well you see they did this combo a…" Kammy was interrupted by Bowser again.

"You can't be relied on to do anything Kammy can you well now I got some one to take care of them," said Bowser.

"Who?" asked the female witch.

"……………………………………………………..

"WHAAAATT,"

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**When Rivals Unite**

**By Sonic 2**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in the fanfic besides the plot.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait. Well here's Chapter 5.

* * *

Waluigi and Luigi were in the alleys of the main plaza talking to anybody they saw.

"Hey this is a really big secret okay but I gotta tell somebody I'm a wanted Goomba. Now that I told you, you can't tell anyone I'm so slick."

"Well thanks for telling us everything we wanted too know." Waluigi said sarcastically.

They walked out of the alley and bumped into a Goomba girl wearing a mining helmet she had a lighter color than most Goomba's.

"HEY what's your beef!" yelled the Goomba girl.

"Sorry we're looking for somebody and don't know our way around." said the green plumber.

"Luigi what are you doing here?" asked the Goomba girl

"Goombella nice to see you again," said Luigi, relizing who it was. "Have you seen Bowser around here I kinda forgot this place from when I was here last."

"Bowser I haven't seen him around here you might want to check the sewers all type of things live down there. It's in the east side of town just go down the pipe." said Goombella.

"Hi I'm nobody," said Waluigi.

"Thanks a lot see you." said Luigi, ignoring Waluigi. They walked off.

They went down the warp pipe and into the sewers.

"I think we should go left." said Waluigi, as he ran in that direction.

When they got there they walked into the bar and Waluigi started talking to a weird looking Bob-omb.

"Hey have you seen a giant turtle around here?" asked Waluigi.

"Hi talk to me if you want to know stuff," said the Ba-bomb. "For five coins I'll tell you about the stairs of Creepy Steeple."

"How 'bout you tell me about the giant turtle." said Waluigi a little annoyed.

"For five coins I'll tell you about Chocolate."

"No."

"For five coins I'll tell you about hyper people."

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME ABOUT THE GIANT TURTLE!" yelled Waluigi.

Luigi was talking to the bartender while drinking a Chuckola Cola.

"Yeah I get all kinds of people around here but I have a bad memory so I don't remember everyone." said the Bartender.

"For five coins I'll tell you about the giant turtle."

"Sure." said Waluigi digging into his wallet.

He handed the Ba-bomb five coins which he took quickly.

"Two days ago there was this giant turtle in here he was talking to this witch I didn't hear everything they said but I did here something about some guy called lord Crump and that the turtle was going to Glitzville." he stopped talking.

"Thanks a lot." said Waluigi handing him 50 coins.

Luigi walked away from the Bartender and looked at Waluigi.

"Well learn anything?" asked Luigi

"Apparently Bowser is at Glitzville and something about some guy called lord Crump." answered Waluigi.

"Good now let's go find Goombella and ask her how to get to Glitzville." said Luigi.

"Glitzville if you wanna get there you'll have to ask Frankie Pinata for some tickets for the blimp it's in the wast side. He's the leader there. Go to the Item shop and buy a dryed shroom and dizzy dial then the Shopkeeper will ask you your favorite color say yellow each time she asks you then she'll let you see him." said Goombella.

"Thanks Goombella." said Luigi.

"No problem."

"Well let's move are butts over there then." said Waluigi.

When they got to the west side they entered the Item Shop and bought a dryed shroom and dizzy dial. The Shopkeeper floated over to them.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked Luigi.

"Yellow."

"Oh no that's not the right question. What's your favorite color?" she asked a second time.

"Yellow!" yelled Waluigi.

"Go on back." she opened the door gesturing them to go through it.

They went up the stairs and through the door at the top.

"What da you want with da boss?" asked one of the two twin Pianta's at the other end of the room.

The room they were in was big, the wall paper was blue, and there were 2 chairs near them, a desk was near the back of the room where a blue Pianta sat Waluigi and Luigi guessed that was Frankie.

"We're friends of Mario the guy with the blue overalls and the red hat." said Waluigi.

"Hmm well what da you want?" asked Frankie, giving them a cold glare.

"We need tickets for the blimp it's important." said Waluigi.

Luigi stood there quiet.

"I need you're names." said Frankie.

"I'm Luigi and this is Waluigi."

"Fine here's your ticket." Frankie handed them some tickets.

"Thanks." said Waluigi as they walked out.

"Well that's the nicest guy I'm ever gonna meet." said Waluigi sarcastically.

"Well at least we he gave them to us." said Luigi.

They went to the upper west side and gave their tickets to the ticket manger who let them board the blimp.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." said Waluigi as they took off.

"O brother." said Luigi.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**When Rivals Unite**

**By Sonic 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fanfic everything belongs to Nintendo.

**Chapter 6**

The blimp landed at Glitzville and Luigi and Waluigi got out and walked into the main area.

"Now we better go and find Bowser." Said Luigi "I'll check out that building you go to the item shop."

"Oh yeah give me the place where everyone's fat and they squish me!" said Waluigi complaining.

Luigi just ignored Waluigi and entered the building. Waluigi mad at that went into the item shop.

Bowser meanwhile was in the Glitz Pit deserted locker room with Lord Crump.

"Okay you sure this will work?" asked Bowser.

"Yes now go before it's too late!"

"Fine" said Bowser praying this wasn't one of Crumps schemes.

Bowser then went through the Princess Peach poster but not without stopping to look at it for a minute. He then came into a small room with a table and TV. He walked on and out of a locker in the major leagues locker room.

"Hey who is he?" asked one of the major leaguers.

"Man fatso comin' through" yelled one of the others jokingly.

Bowser was about to flame him when he heard the sound of the door opening he quick jumped into the bathroom.

"Has anyone seen a turtle like creature in here?" asked Luigi as a toilet flushed in the bathroom.

"I think his in the bathroom." Said one of the fighters.

Luigi went over and opened up the bathroom door to find no one was in there. Thinking they were trying to make a complete idiot out of him he left without saying anything.

"That idiot Crump" said Bowser grumpily in the bathroom in the minor leagues locker room. "You'll fit right through the toilet pipes as easy as butter." Said Bowser in an imitation of Crump's voice.

"Yeah well when he finds out I got stuck I'll kill him!"

Bowser then jumped out of the bathroom soaked and went out through the hallway to the outside.

* * *

Waluigi was asking anyone if they saw a giant turtle in the item shop. 

"Giant what?" asked some ridiculously huge ba-bomb.

"Never mind…" said Waluigi giving up explaining it.

Just then there was a huge commotion of people running into the shop screaming about the blimp and stuff. Waluigi was shoved down and people were walking over him. When he got up he quick ran out of the item shop well more like tried to run but it's kinda hard when a huge fat guy just fell on you. He finally recovered and saw Bowser kick the blimp fish out of the blimp and steal it.

"Hey Bowser you come here fatty remember what happens when you sit in something that floats." Said Waluigi.

Bowser was stunned by the comment for a second.

"Well now look it's the walking spider and his living stick friend." Said Bowser as Luigi ran over.

"Hey fatty shut up!" yelled Waluigi.

"Now I will explain my evil plan. I snuck out of the Glitz Pit and stole the blimp now you are stuck here. And I will go and make Mario surrender if he ever wants to see you and Waluigi and Daisy again."

Bowser then quickly flew off before they could say anything about him.

"Now what do we do?" asked Luigi.

"You go knock out the propellers on the bottom if here and I make it safely to land." Said Waluigi.

Luigi just stared at him.

"Wait I got another idea." Said Waluigi he then ran over and kicked a Lakilester off his cloud and jumped on it. He then sped over to Luigi.

"Come on stick." He said as he grabbed Luigi off the ground and headed down aiming for Mushroom Kingdom.

"HELP MOMMY!" Yelled Luigi as Waluigi quickly sped off towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**When Rivals Unite**

**By:** Sonic 2

**Chapter 7**

Waluigi and Luigi were following Bowser they were still on the cloud.

"Okay now Bowser doesn't have Daisy with him so he must have hid her somewhere so we're going to hide in the back of the blimp and wait for him to land. When he does we'll make the blimp fly away and trap him and Daisy on the island or wherever he lands." explained Luigi.

"Wait so are we gonna be trapped and the island to?" asked Waluigi.

"Yep! Then we can try and save Daisy."

"Okay now let's sneak in there!" said Waluigi, pointing to the blimp.

They then carefully rode up to the side of the blimp where the passengers sit Waluigi jumped off the cloud and through the window.

"Okay all clear….now jump!" he yelled to Luigi.

Luigi then jumped for the window and missed he grabbed on to the side of the blimp. Waluigi then grabbed Luigi by his head and pulled him in.

"Thank you." said Luigi, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey don't thank me for saving your butt after you did a jump like a chicken!" said Waluigi.

They then heard Bowser start to walk away from the steering wheel and start coming towards them.

"Quick hide!" said Luigi, as he looked for hiding place.

Waluigi then noticed that cushions on the seats were really puffy. So he picked up Luigi and shoved him between two of them. He then crawled under some other seats. Bowser then came into the back.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something back here." He said as he walked away.

Luigi then poked his head out of the cushions.

"Okay next time he comes I'll just shove you in here. And I'll hide where you are." said Luigi.

"Next time I'll just shove you out the window." said Waluigi jokingly

The blimp then landed.

"Hey where are we?" asked Waluigi as he looked out the window.

Luigi then looked out the window.

"What we're in the…………….."

_**To Be Continued…..**_

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be funnier hopefully.


End file.
